Xiang Ye
Overview Xiang Ye is the main protagonist of the story, My Wife Is A Demon Queen. He is a human from Earth who was summoned to this current world and is the husband of Isabella Osa. Xiang Ye completed his undergraduate degree at the age of 14 and was offered a placement at Harvard, he was planning to return there after his summer vacation ended, but he was summoned into another world. Personality Xiang Ye is considered to be intelligent by many and very creative. He is confident in his abilities as well as loyal and caring to his wife Isabella Osa. While many like Rennes consider him to be "useless lumber" because of his lack of Boundry Force, he uses his creativity and knowledge of modern technology to his advantage as a Forger. Appearance Xiang Ye is a young man with a lean medium build and has brown spiky hair with purple eyes. He is usually seen wearing his blue suit and carrying a forging pen. His height has not yet been stated. Story Beginning While relaxing in his own world he was transported to the demon tribes territory where he first met the hostile Isabella, who was surprised about summoning a human of all things. She did not trust him and continually called him a member of the "Human Tribe". However, one of the head mages noted that he had the same ring as the young demon queen. Isabella was confused about why they were only able to summon someone without a single ounce of magic. There she lost the rest of her powers and reverted into a human. Fleeing the Human Army As the two of them fled but were intercepted by the White Dragon Knights led by Sophisas who was convinced that they were runaway slaves from the demon tribe. They were taken care of and brought to his home under his protection as the young captain's guest. Joining The Royal Academy While under the care of Sophisas the two of them decided to enter the Royal Academy seeing it as the only way to leave the human tribes' walls and return to the demon tribe. There, Xiang Ye was excited to see what he could do with the hopes of becoming a mage, however, it was discovered that he did not have any magic nor boundary force, so he could not enter in the combative classes. Disappointed, Xiang Ye and others thought of him as useless. He was escorted to the other classed where he discovered the forging class, which relied on drawing rather than metalwork. Being skilled in art and a creative person he saw this as an opportunity and something he could excel at. He was accepted and quickly became the top student in the class, impressing his teacher Ashtone Martin and classmate and eventual friend Al Modo. He created many different inventions from his own world like fans, bicycles, and even semi-trucks. Battle for the Forging Stones After using up all the forging stones he was given, Xiang Ye went to his mentor who told him that the average stone is worth an astronomical amount of money. Convince to get more he goes to where they are mined where he found his teacher investigating. they both found out that the refinery class had been lying about the production and had increased the prices because of their greed and in an attempt to keep the forging class in their place and in their pocket. upon the discovery, they were attacked by the refinery teacher and his students. As the battle ensued the refinery class had the upper hand in the battle until Xiang Ye release his red stone to create Lucky One and turn the battle in their favor. in the end, The forging class got the rights to the forging stones at a much cheaper price. Tournament Arc Upon hearing about the Kingdom Cup Tournament, Xiang Ye thought of this as an opportunity to leave the walls of the human clan's city and get Isabella back to the demon clan. Since the winner would receive the rank of Major in the military and have the ability to come in and out of the city as they pleased. First Round # The first round of the tournament was a race with the goal of getting tokens to progress to the battles in the second round. Xiang Ye and others were teleported to a beach and had to cross a large body of water as quickly as possible. While others used magic and means like swimming Xiang Ye created a boat and sped through the large body of water. Even when they came across a sea monster it hardly slowed him down since he mowed it down with machine guns that he created. # The second part of the competition required them to make it through a burning forest. Here The Queen of Thorns fought them angered by the humans burning her forest.she proved to be a difficult opponent since she could not be killed within the forest. Xiang Ye and his group repeatedly protested their innocence against her claims that they started the forest fire, but she's too enraged to believe them. however, it was later discovered that she was once Isabella's pet when they were both children. #The final part of the first round was navigating a mountain with heavy winds. Here The main character and his friends fought rock Golems and the refinery class when they reached the top of the mountain. While Xiang Ye was injured he was able to move onto the next round thanks to Isabella's help who carried him through the portal along with his token's Second Round His First Fight was against Bushi of the refinery class. His opponent at first did not take him seriously, which turned out to be a costly mistake. Using modern technology Xiang Ye pushed his opponent into using his dragon form. While he was at first surprised Xiang Ye created a giant Microwave and baked his opponent alive. Xiang Ye admitted he planned on killing him, but Bushi was saved at the last minute by the Principal. His second battle was with Wakiri Nainai of the cooking class who focused on combat unlike others in his group. He was a tough opponent and one that gained Xiang Ye's respect. However, using his talents he was able to draw magic and fight him head-on without the need for boundary force or magic. Wakiri Nainai took a lot of damage in the fight eventually losing to the main character. This fight greatly angered Tols Rennes because of the theft of his magic spells. Battle With Rennes The final battle of the Tournament was against the antagonist of the arc Tols Rennes. As tensions between the two of them increased so did Renne's hatred for Xiang Ye who requested a battle to the death. When Xiang Ye asked the reasons gave him 3 reasons: He disrespected his authority as a prince and mocked Rennes' status as a prince. He imitated his abilities, with an intention to declare battle. Finally, because he wasn't worthy of a wife like Yi Bei (Isabella Osa). The battle started with Rennes thinking that he instantly killed Xiang Ye, but it turned out that he created a large mech out of the indestructible Useless Lumber. While Rennes was able to force Xiang Ye out of the Mech, he was surprised to find out that Xiang Ye created an armor out of the same material which was used for the rest of the fight. Still Confident in himself Rennes continued to attack with the hopes of killing Xiang Ye quickly. However, Xiang Ye was able to land a hit on the cocky mage, shattering his pride. Angered, Rennes found it unacceptable for him to be damaged by the one he once considered below him and continued to attack mercilessly, dropping his guard. This allowed Xiang Ye to use his laser beam and scarring his face. This forced Rennes to use the full extent of his magic eye to try and kill his opponent. Before he could though Xiang Ye used a controlled hydrogen bomb with the attempt to take him out. While the explosion didn't kill Rennes it did severely injure him forcing him to use his dragon form. Thinking he was at an advantage Yiang Ye cut his arm off using a beam. While this didn't kill him, the radiation from the hydrogen bomb finished Rennes off with Xiang Ye emerging from the winner of the Tournament and gaining the rank of Major. Creations Mechs and Armors Category:Characters